1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the biological degradation of waste by-products, and specifically, to a method of degrading hazardous waste by-products produced by pressure wood treating plants, and other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pressure wood treaters utilize ponds or lagoons as a method of storing or disposing of waste process water. However, most entities in this industry have been or are being required to reconstruct the lagoons or close and discontinue use of the lagoons in order to comply with federal environmental regulations. Therefore, a need exists for an effective and economically feasible method of degrading the waste products in such a lagoon or impoundment so that the contents are rendered environmentally safe prior to closure. Moreover, an alternate means of eliminating hazardous waste by-products must be provided prior to or at the time the impoundment is closed in order to decontaminate the toxic wastes which continue to be generated by the pressure wood treating plant.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of degrading hazardous waste by-products generated by pressure wood treating plants and other industrial entities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of decontaminating hazardous industrial waste-water which utilizes mutant bacteria to enhance the speed of the natural biodegradation process.